In The Wildest Way
by Lunagarden
Summary: Première partie du défi de Cracotte. Un Genesis/Reno façon Luna mouhahahaha xD
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est la première partie du défi de Cracotte. J'espère qu'elle l'aimera et ne m'en voudras pas trop vers la fin :P, ainsi que vous aussi chers lecteurs/lectrices ^_^.

La deuxième partie est en cours d'écriture sans date précise de publication. Concernant mes autres fictions, je ne sais pas non plus quand je pourrais les mettre également en ligne. Ma bêta-correctrice n'étant pas disponible en ce moment, je profite pour avancer gentiment dans les chapitres et aussi retravailler quelques uns de mes anciens textes afin des actuliser à mon actuel style d'écriture.

Sur ce , je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me contacter soit sur Skype soit par mp ;)

Bisous Luna :3

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages, lieux et noms respectifs de cette fanfic sont une propriété de Square Enix LTD. Aucune rémunération ou profit n'est tiré de ces textes. Ils sont une continuité fictive faite par les fans, pour le plaisir des fans de Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

 **In The Wildest Way**

(part1)

Le bruit était insupportable. Tout comme l'homme avec qui il avait été assigné à cette stupide mission. La migraine commençait à se manifester et malgré le casque, le vacarme des hélices n'en était pas moins atténué.

Le pilote lui jetait des œillades impertinentes du coin de l'œil, l'énervant davantage chaque fois que ses yeux aigue-marine croisaient les siens.

Il maudit encore une fois Lazard dans un souffle. Oui, il voulait devenir un héros, surpasser Séphiroth et obtenir toutes les louanges qui lui étaient dues. La force n'était pas le problème, même si cela blessait son orgueil d'avouer que son rival le dépassait de ce côté-là. Non. Il lui enviait son charisme, ainsi que ce respect qu'il inspirait aux autres naturellement. Lui, il avait dû batailler pour acquérir un semblant de ces qualités : la considération, la crainte mêlée à l'admiration dans les regards de ceux qui croisaient son chemin...

Il lâcha un soupir las en passant une main dans ses mèches auburn rebelles. Il acceptait toutes les missions pour avancer dans son rêve, sa quête personnelle, son obsession. Hormis cela et son œuvre favorite, Loveless, rien ne comptait. Même les femmes n'avaient pas réussi à le détourner de son objectif.

Genesis fixa le hublot de l'hélicoptère. Il connaissait Angeal depuis son enfance, mais ce dernier ne pouvait calmer la rivalité et l'amitié presque agressive qui existait entre Séphiroth et lui.

Il surprit le Turk roux en train de l'observer avec un sourire en coin. Pourquoi cet imbécile le scrutait-il de cette manière?

\- Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de me lorgner tout le temps? l'interrogea Genesis d'un ton suffisant, le regard perçant et hautain.

Sa voix laissa paraître sa contrariété plus qu'il ne le souhaitait.

L'expression amusée de Reno s'accentua davantage. Il voyait comme une sorte de défi dans ses yeux. Ce genre de comportement avait tendance à beaucoup irriter le banoran.

Quelqu'un de censé aurait bafouillé un "pardon Monsieur", mais ce ne fut pas le cas avec le Turk. Il ne se sentait point impressionné par la question ni par l'air mauvais qu'arborait Genesis.

\- Ça te gêne tant que ça que j'admire le "Maître du feu" en personne?

Le Banoran fit une grimace de dégoût face aux avances inexprimées. Il avait entendu certaines rumeurs sur l'individu en face de lui, surtout concernant ses "compagnons de jeu". Il n'était pas de ce bord-là et il allait lui faire clairement comprendre.

\- Je suis navré de briser tes rêves, mais je risque de ne pas être accessible pour des gens dans ton genre.

À ces mots, il chassa une mèche rebelle d'un geste sensuel et croisa ses jambes gantées de cuir noir. Pour bien remuer le couteau dans la plaie et par pure provocation, il adressa un sourire suffisant à Reno. Ce dernier eut un petit rire narquois tout en reportant son regard sur le paysage.

\- Ça dépend encore du point de vue, peut-être que c'est moi qui suis pas à portée de main pour quelqu'un comme toi.

S'il voulait toucher une corde sensible, il y était parvenu avec facilité.

Genesis fut tellement pris de court par cette répartie qu'il mit quelques secondes avant de réagir. _''Comment OSE-t-il?!''_. Il se retint de justesse de se lever du siège passager pour tuer le Turk de ses mains. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas prudent, surtout que c'était lui qui pilotait.

Pour faire bonne figure, il le regarda avec toute la suffisance dont il pouvait faire preuve et lui répondit d'un ton théâtral:

\- Aaaah... La tentation, la mère de tous les vices... On se damne à vouloir l'atteindre afin de toucher l'être désiré...

Il fut surpris de son absence de réaction, mais tira la satisfaction d'avoir eu le dernier mot. Il observa le paysage par le hublot et son sourire se mua en une légère grimace. Le panorama désertique et rocailleux faisait place à une végétation dense et sauvage. Bientôt, il arriverait à destination et mettrait à exécution sa mission. Encore une parmi tant d'autres; pourtant, il était loin d'accéder à ce dont il rêvait presque avec obsession: devenir le nouveau héros.

~oOo~

Genesis posa le pied à terre et observa autour de lui. L'avant-poste des troupes de la Shinra se situait sur un point stratégique, non loin de sa cible. Ce qui pour lui était pratique: il ne voulait pas s'éterniser sur des lieux qui n'allaient pas tarder à sentir la mort. Une journée de plus qui se terminerait dans le sang et lui laisserait un goût amer dans l'âme.

L'ennemi avait l'avantage du terrain, ce qui le rendait difficile à combattre; la jungle semblait dévorer quiconque osait s'aventurer en son sein et ne favorisait pas du tout l'atterrissage des appareils. Un détail qui décourageait le peu de pilotes téméraires à braver les branches épaisses, les lianes traîtresses et les sols boueux de ce paradis infernal.

Un éclaireur tendit la carte au Banoran et un rictus s'afficha sur son visage. L'objectif se trouvait dans un village à quelques heures de marche. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il se serait passé de ce genre de carnage. D'un simple geste de la main, il s'engagea sur le chemin. Sans un mot, tout le monde lui emboîta le pas. Ce silence n'était que le prélude d'un massacre sans nom dont il serait le déclencheur. Il se retrouverait en première ligne.

Il sentait sur lui le regard du Turk et des quelques effectifs restés en arrière. Leur objectif était de sécuriser le périmètre et être prêts au retrait en cas d'urgence. Le concernant, l'échec n'était pas une option. Il mettrait un point d'honneur à réussir la mission plutôt que de revenir au QG et d'avoir une cuisante défaite rédigée dans l'historique de sa carrière.

Reno alluma une cigarette et la porta à ses lèvres. Il suivait des yeux le Maître du Feu qui disparaissait peu à peu dans la végétation dense de la jungle. Il savait que le commandant Genesis Rhapsodos était compétitif, surtout avec le Général, mais de là à donner autant d'importance à leur tâche, non...

Son impulsivité, ses manières d'aristocrate et sa ferveur dont il faisait preuve en pleine action attisaient un certain trouble chez lui. Un sourire de renard s'étira sur ses lèvres et ses prunelles pétillèrent de malice. Il avait soudainement l'envie d'en connaître un peu plus sur ce personnage dont l'irrévérence ressemblait à la sienne. Il aimait jouer avec le feu, après tout.

~oOo~

La chaleur, l'odeur du brûlé mélangée au sang. Les quelques piliers de bois encore debout tombaient, consumés par les flammes. Les rares rescapés qui tentaient d'y échapper finissaient inexorablement par mourir carbonisés et enterrés sous les décombres. Les femmes, les enfants, les vieillards, la petite armée... Tous avaient péri de ses mains. Pourquoi tout ce massacre? La réponse se trouvait dans la boîte noire sculptée avec finesse qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il ignorait ce qu'elle contenait, mais cela avait une importance capitale pour la compagnie.

Genesis détourna son regard de ce spectacle accablant. Il était meurtri dans l'âme. Les cris, les pleurs, les coups de feu. Tout résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Même s'il n'était pas blessé physiquement, il l'était dans son cœur. Cette victoire n'avait aucune valeur à ses yeux, aucun honneur.

À sa demande, les soldats survivants se rassemblèrent et tentèrent de le suivre. Certains boitaient. D'autres, dans un état critique, s'appuyaient sur un camarade pour poursuivre la marche.

Sa souffrance à lui, personne ne pouvait la soigner ni l'apaiser. Il était trop fier.

Le silence les accueillit à leur arrivée au camp. Pour certains, c'était un soulagement, ils allaient enfin pouvoir souffler. Les hommes restants auraient la possibilité de se rétablir au mieux avec les moyens fournis sur place. En ce qui le concernait, il n'avait guère cette aubaine.

Son regard se posa sur le pilote un peu plus loin qui fumait tranquillement sa cigarette, adossé à l'hélicoptère. À ses pieds gisaient deux cadavres vêtus d'habits typiques d'assassin. Guère étonnant quand on y pense. Quoi de mieux qu'un meurtrier pour en tuer un autre? Bien que les méthodes de Reno étaient très discutables, elles n'en étaient pas moins efficaces. Les Turks, les sbires de la Shinra. Enfin, surtout à ses yeux...

À son approche, Reno tira une dernière bouffée sur sa cigarette avant de la jeter au sol et de l'éteindre avec sa chaussure. Genesis s'arrêta pour examiner les deux morts près de l'appareil. Il ne les plaignait pas. Ils étaient en guerre après tout. Ceux qui défiaient la compagnie ne s'en sortaient jamais sans subir les conséquences, peu importait leur rang ou statut. Pourquoi les avoir laissés ici? Question idiote dans un sens. En plein conflit, peu d'individus ont la décence d'éprouver du respect pour les défunts.

Reno suivait son observation, légèrement intrigué. Qu'est-ce qui semblait troubler le Maître du Feu?

\- Quoi? T'as jamais vu un ninja Wutaïen?

\- C'est surtout le boulot mal fait que je constate, rétorqua Genesis d'un ton froid.

Le Turk eut un ricanement avant d'ajouter.

\- C'est pas dans mon contrat de faire le nettoyage après le travail.

\- Et on se demande encore où est la différence entre un membre du SOLDAT et les Turks...

Piqué au vif, Reno voulut répliquer, mais Genesis se retourna pour s'adresser à un militaire qui passait près d'eux.

\- Allez chercher quelqu'un et emmenez ces corps jusqu'en bas. Qu'on leur accorde un enterrement respectable.

Le milicien le regarda avec une drôle d'expression, mais n'osa pas discuter l'ordre ou même lui désobéir. Genesis avait conscience que ce qu'il exigeait d'eux était dangereux. Il envoyait sans doute les deux pauvres subordonnés à la mort, mais c'était nécessaire. Nécessaire pour lui, pour sa santé mentale.

Il se retourna et entra dans l'hélico en silence, où il prit place dans son siège. Il ferma les yeux, bouillonnant d'impatience de quitter ce lieu, de ce cauchemar éveillé. La porte glissante fut verrouillée quelques instants après et le pilote ne traîna pas non plus.

Le son des hélices et le vrombissement du moteur ne tardèrent pas à s'ajouter aux cris de peur et d'agonie qui torturaient son esprit.

~oOo~

(musique - The National Fanfare of Kadebostany-Walking with a Ghost)

La pluie. Sereine et silencieuse. Un requiem qui chasse le teint cramoisi des terres et apaise l'âme. La sienne était trop blessée pour savourer sa caresse. Le parcours de sa vie était trop ancré dans la souffrance pour pouvoir aspirer à la quiétude.

L'obscurité s'était depuis longtemps imposée. Ironique quand on y pensait. Midgar n'avait ni jour ni nuit. Le smog qui résultait des immenses réacteurs empêchait quiconque vivant sous la plaque de faire réellement la différence. Dans ce cas précis ce n'était pas la pollution qui faisait rempart à la vue imprenable qu'il avait du ciel, mais les nuages chargés de larmes cristallines, qui glissaient sur ses lèvres, les imprégnaient d'une saveur amère.

Ses pas traversaient l'héliport sans se presser. Peu lui importait l'averse qui le mouillait de la tête aux pieds. Il marchait le cœur lourd et les fantômes de sa conscience l'accompagnaient. Les regards que le Turk avait jetés sur lui le long du voyage l'avaient laissé de marbre. Il avait assez à faire avec ses propres pensées pour se soucier des siennes à son sujet.

Les couloirs aux murs d'un blanc immaculé l'accueillirent. Il rejoignit le bureau de Lazard et frappa à la porte avant d'être invité à y entrer. Ce dernier l'attendait assis derrière son secrétaire, les mains croisées et le sourire chaleureux. Une lampe éclairait une pile de dossiers en cours.

L'odeur de café parvint à ses narines et le fit grimacer. Intérieurement, son âme bouillonnait de rage devant cette image d'insouciance qu'affichait son supérieur. Lui, il ne menait pas un combat dans son esprit contre les cris qui résonnaient encore et encore à ses oreilles. L'envie de le mettre au premier rang pour qu'il assiste aux horreurs de la guerre, de le voir nager dans le sang d'enfants, de femmes et vieillards avec son costume haute couture le tenaillait. Il était dégoûté d'être considéré comme l'exécuteur, le _oni aka_ *. C'était ainsi que ceux qu'il avait tués le surnommaient.C'était lui qui se salissait les mains à la place de gens pleins aux as qui déclenchent un conflit parce qu'on leur a refusé un caprice.

\- Un souci, Genesis?

La question bienveillante de son interlocuteur ne fit que redoubler cette colère, mais il la ravala; ce n'était guère le moment ni l'endroit pour la laisser éclater.

Pour se donner contenance, il déposa la boîte en bois noire sur le bureau.

\- Mission accomplie avec succès. Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais me retirer pour faire mon rapport.

Il se maudit en silence; sa voix avait trahi sa frustration. En tout cas, il valait mieux se montrer irritable que de devoir expliquer au Président la raison pour laquelle le chef à la tête du SOLDAT avait été défenestré depuis le 60 ème étage.

Lazard fronça les sourcils. Il sentait que quelque chose troublait Genesis et la menace subtile dans son regard était assez décourageante pour qu'il ne s'aventure pas à le questionner à ce sujet. La guerre était épuisante et exigeait beaucoup de ses Soldats. Voilà pourquoi il veillait sur chacun d'eux à sa façon, mais il connaissait les limites à ne pas franchir. Surtout quand l'un d'eux le faisait aussi clairement comprendre que le Maître du Feu.

Il scruta sa montre et lâcha un soupir; il était minuit passé. Savoir que Genesis allait faire son rapport de mission à cette heure-ci ne l'enchantait nullement. En particulier si c'était pour le voir le lendemain, agréable comme une porte de prison.

\- Ne tarde pas alors. Repose-toi bien.

Sans un regard, le Banoran quitta la pièce. Cette conclusion lui laissait un goût amer, pourtant il devait se résigner à accepter son mode de vie. Angeal et lui s'y attendaient. La guerre n'était pas faite pour les enfants de chœur, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour cesser d'être humain.

Son bureau était vide ou presque. Il s'installa sur son confortable fauteuil et alluma la petite lampe. Un mot était posé sur un paquet emballé avec soin. "Bon retour" y était écrit de la main d'une personne qu'il connaissait fort bien. Il défit l'enveloppe et fut surpris par son contenu. Un sourire ému courba ses lèvres alors que ses yeux parcouraient la brochure avec le billet qui l'accompagnait. Il ferma les paupières et savoura la chaleur qui avait envahi son esprit. Au moins quelque chose illuminait cette sombre journée.

 _oni aka_ ***: Démon rouge en rõmaji.**

~oOo~

(musique - Jonah - All We Are Lyrics)

Un léger bruit se fit entendre, le dérangeant à peine dans son sommeil. Il bougea sa main et heurta quelque chose qui tomba au sol. Une habitude qui n'était pas nouvelle chez lui.

Un tambourinement plus insistant déclencha son mécontentement contre la personne qui l'importunait de cette manière. D'ailleurs, que faisait-elle dans son appartement?

\- Genesis, t'es là? demanda la voix d'Angeal derrière la porte.

 _''Non, je suis dans ma bulle dans Chocoboland, abruti''_ , eut envie de le lui rétorquer le concerné.

Pourquoi Angeal lui posait-il la question s'il se doutait qu'il somnolait encore? À moins que...

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de relever la réponse que ladite porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer Angeal, flanqué de près par Séphiroth.

Tant bien que mal, Genesis se réveilla et lâcha une plainte due aux courbatures de son corps.

\- Très malin belle aux bois dormant. Ça te prend souvent de te coucher à ton bureau?

\- Ça te prend souvent de tambouriner à ma porte comme un Béhémoth en rut ? répliqua du tac au tac, Genesis, plus grognon qu'un chat trempé.

Ce qui était, au grand comble de l'ironie pour lui, encore le cas. Non seulement il s'était assoupi sur son secrétaire, mais en plus avec ses vêtements mouillés sur le dos.

Angeal porta ses yeux au plafond. Il n'était que 7 heures du matin et ses deux amis commençaient déjà à se chamailler.

\- Désolé, Gen. Pour la porte c'est moi.

Bien que n'y croyant qu'à moitié, le Maître du Feu se leva en titubant et se dirigea vers la petite salle d'eau afin de se laver le visage. Il tenta d'ignorer le supplice de ses muscles endoloris par la position dans laquelle il avait dormi toute la nuit. Dire qu'il avait juste fermé les yeux quelques secondes et qu'il allait rédiger le compte-rendu pour...

\- Merde, mon rapport!

Il laissa tomber l'idée de se rafraîchir pour regagner son bureau, mais Angeal le saisit par les épaules et le força à retourner dans la pièce attenante.

\- Non, d'abord tu te passes de l'eau sur le visage, tu manges et après tu feras ton rapport.

\- Oui, maman. J'ai aussi l'autorisation de défenestrer Lazard ?

Son ami ne tint pas compte de cette réponse saugrenue. Il y était déjà fortement habitué.

Genesis obéit à ses consignes et quand il reprit place, un café et quelques croissants lui furent servis par Séphiroth. Un geste étrange de sa part d'ailleurs. Il le remercia d'un hochement de tête et but une gorgée du liquide brûlant avant d'entamer le copieux petit déjeuner. Angeal était parti de son bureau pour Gaïa seule savait où, le laissant avec le Général.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu as ordonné à deux de tes hommes d'enterrer deux assassins qui avaient attaqué l'avant-poste.

S'il voulait lui couper l'appétit, il y était parvenu sans mal. À présent, même l'odeur de la caféine lui donnait la nausée.

-On va me coller un procès disciplinaire pour ça?

Sa voix était amère. Il y avait des sujets qu'il valait mieux se garder d'aborder au petit déjeuner, mais il fallait croire que Séphiroth avait le chic pour en parler au mauvais moment de la journée.

\- Non. C'est un geste respectable.

Genesis se retourna, intrigué. Il rêvait ou l'argenté voyait les choses comme lui sous cet angle? Ce dernier regardait par la fenêtre et semblait pensif.

\- Pourquoi je sens qu'il y a comme un 'mais' qui ne va pas tarder?

\- Séphiroth: Parce que tu sais comme moi que l'ennemi n'aurait peut-être pas la même considération. Ne sois pas étonné que le Président veuille des explications de ta part.

Genesis eut un rire sans joie.

\- J'en doute. Il n'a d'yeux que pour le contenu de cette fameuse boîte.

Le Général se retourna, la mine sévère. Son expression était au-delà du mécontentement.

\- C'est grave Genesis. Tu es conscient que ton geste peut te rendre suspect de trahison?

Lui? Il était contre la façon de faire de la compagnie, mais au point qu'on le prenne pour un agent de l'ennemi? Où allait le monde!?

Genesis: Pourquoi? J'ai autre chose à penser que de tenter un coup d'État pour renverser la situation du Wutai. Mon ambition est bien au-dessus de ces querelles de bac à sable.

Sa réponse sembla rassurer son supérieur qui lui adressa un faible sourire.

\- Ton dessein : devenir meilleur que moi.

\- Oui, compte là-dessus.

Son regard brûlait de conviction. Il y parviendrait un jour, il en était persuadé.

Séphiroth eut un petit rire et quitta son bureau. Il ne doutait pas des mots du Banoran ni de leur ferveur. Il était une des rares personnes à pouvoir lui tenir tête et l'argenté l'appréciait à sa manière pour cela, tout comme de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

~oOo~

(musique - Gothic Storm - Tortured Heart)

La sueur lui collait à la peau. Chaque petit courant d'air dû à ses mouvements lui hérissait l'épiderme. Les cris d'agonie résonnaient encore à ses oreilles, mais n'étaient en rien comparables à ceux de cet instant qui mouraient sous sa lame. Il revoyait ces gens qui n'avaient rien demandé. Leurs visages tordus par la peur.

C'était une blessure à l'âme qu'il ne parviendrait pas à guérir. Une cicatrice invisible aux yeux extérieurs. Un éclat de voix jamais exprimé. Une souffrance psychique inconnue des autres. Ce n'était pas leur souci.

Genesis trébucha sur l'un des cadavres qui jonchaient le sol et faillit se faire encorner par le Béhémoth qu'il combattait avec persévérance. Heureusement, il eut le réflexe de faire un salto arrière et de lancer un sort de Feu Maître sur sa gueule redoutable. Le monstre recula tout en secouant la tête et poussa un rugissement qui aurait rendu sourd quelqu'un de normal. Il profita de cet instant de faiblesse pour lui porter le coup fatal. Ce fut net et précis, presque sans douleur.

Essoufflé, il s'adossa au mur, le regard posé sur la créature dont les yeux braqués sur lui étaient vides de toute vie. Il détourna son visage et serra ses mâchoires. Son cœur ne supportait même plus la mort des monstres de simulation.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se ressaisir et quitter la pièce. Il était tard, il ne croiserait personne dans les couloirs. Il n'en aurait rien à faire si quelqu'un le voyait ainsi d'ailleurs. Il espérait regagner ses quartiers au plus vite et soulager ses muscles endoloris avec une bonne douche chaude. Il s'en serait ensuivi peut-être d'un repas et d'une nuit de sommeil... du moins, il le souhaitait. En quelques mots: le repos du guerrier. Une blague grotesque à ses yeux. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arriverait pas à se débarrasser de ce sentiment de mal-être qui le poursuivait depuis sa dernière mission.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta à son étage et Genesis tourna à droite lorsqu'il en sortit. D'un coup, une odeur infecte de cigarette agressa ses sens. Il était là, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur. Ses pupilles aigue-marine fixant les siennes, le sourire en coin.

Déesse ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il le croise à cet instant?! Il aurait préféré tomber sur Séphiroth à la place de cet individu qui semblait le suivre à la trace depuis ce maudit jour. Non, pas ce soir... Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se prendre la tête. Il était trop fatigué pour s'engager dans une quelconque joute verbale avec cet homme.

Pourtant, il doutait fort de pouvoir y échapper. Les cernes sous ses yeux en disaient long sur son pitoyable état. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours, son sommeil était souvent interrompu par des cauchemars consécutifs. Cela le rendait très irritable dès le matin et largement susceptible à dépasser ses limites aux entraînements. Il serait resté une fois de plus dans la salle de simulation jusqu'à ce que son corps n'ait plus la force de le supporter, comme c'était déjà arrivé. Inquiet de son absence, Angeal était parti à sa recherche et avait fait irruption dans la pièce de combat. Il l'avait retrouvé recroquevillé dans un coin, tout maculé de sang et presque en sanglots, tenant sa rapière contre lui. À cet instant, le Manipulateur de Feu avait remercié son ami en silence de ne pas lui avoir posé de questions. Angeal l'avait porté jusqu'à son appartement et l'avait aidé à se laver avant de l'allonger dans son lit. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur d'une quelconque rumeur à ce sujet, ils se respectent trop l'un et l'autre et il faisait confiance à Angeal pour garder le secret.

Il y avait de l'hésitation dans sa démarche, mais il se força à s'avancer et ignorer l'homme qui suivait ses mouvements. Faire semblant de ne pas le remarquer avait marché jusqu'ici, pourquoi ne pas continuer? Ne pas voir, ne rien entendre et ne rien dire. Les clés de survie à la Shinra.

C'était ainsi lorsqu'on vivait entouré de gens prêts à lâcher les chiens à la moindre erreur. Subtil et efficace comme méthode, n'est-ce pas? Un avantage pour la compagnie, elle possédait le duo infernal; les assassins d'un côté et les guerriers de l'autre. Bien que Genesis eût un avis très négatif de ces premiers, il ne pouvait nier que leurs résultats étaient à la hauteur de leur réputation et le respect était réciproque.

Le Soldat passa devant le Turk, grimaçant légèrement à l'odeur trop appuyée d'after-shave mélangée à la fumée de son mégot à moitié consumé. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui lorsque sa voix légèrement enrouée l'interpella:

\- Un peu tard pour une promenade nocturne, non?

 _''Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?''_ , voulut lui répondre le Banoran. Il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre. Le silence pouvait être une arme très efficace, il était capable de blesser l'orgueil avec autant de mépris qu'une lance acérée. En ce qui le concernait, il maîtrisait l'art et la manière dans ce domaine.

Pour mettre fin à cette rencontre des plus déplaisantes, il se retourna vers lui avec un regard polaire qui aurait refroidi n'importe qui, sauf peut-être Séphiroth. Lui, il était déjà habitué à ses intimidations les plus violentes.

À son grand malheur, cela ne sembla pas impressionner le rouquin qui ricana à sa réaction.

\- Je sais que j'suis beau gosse Rhapsodos, mais quand même, tu pourrais éviter de me dévorer des yeux comme ça.

 _''En plus d'assassin, il est vaniteux tel un coq de basse-cour...''_

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter l'acharnement de ce grossier personnage? Le pire c'était qu'il avait l'air de s'amuser à ses dépens, et ça, il n'allait pas le permettre!

\- Aussi incroyable que cela puisse te sembler, je préfère de très loin une bonne douche chaude et un lit confortable plutôt que de voir ta tronche de rat rampant puant la clope à des kilomètres à la ronde, répondit le Maître du Feu d'un ton las et épuisé.

Son vis-à-vis souleva un sourcil tout en l'observant. Il remarquait bien la fatigue sur les traits de son visage, ainsi que la fragilité flagrante de l'homme aux cheveux auburn et cela l'excita de façon incommensurable. Cette joute verbale n'était que l'entrée et il n'allait pas tarder à savourer le plat de résistance. Il lui fallait juste agir au moment opportun...

\- Tu blesses mon cœur, tu sais?

\- Ah. J'ignorais que les gens comme toi en avaient un. Vois-tu, j'en apprends des choses. Je ne suis pas intéressé par les hommes et encore moins de perdre mon temps avec une fresque défraîchie dans ton genre.

Le sourire de son interlocuteur disparut et la jovialité s'effaça de son regard. À la place, il y discerna quelque chose qui alerta tout son être. Sans qu'il eût pu esquisser un quelconque geste, le Turk avait franchi le peu d'espace entre eux et l'avait plaqué violemment contre le mur. Sa réaction le prit de court et il était pétrifié de l'intérieur.

Le contact chaud de ses lèvres contre les siennes, la pression de son corps contre le sien l'empêchant de bouger, l'odeur nauséabonde de la cigarette qui lui donnait le tournis, la fatigue... Le choc de sentir la bosse proéminente sous la ceinture de l'autre contre son intimité alors que son cœur semblait sur le point de bondir hors sa cage thoracique. Une terreur sans nom le figeait, le laissant aussi vulnérable qu'un enfant face à une horde de monstres. Il avait oublié sa rapière, son propre potentiel de Soldat qui lui permettrait de le repousser. Il resta là, immobile comme un pantin dépourvu de volonté. Quelque chose se brisa à cet instant dans tout son être.

Ses larmes menacèrent de déborder de ses yeux tandis qu'une langue explorait sans douceur l'intérieur de sa bouche. La saveur âcre de l'autre lorsque le baiser s'approfondit. Ses jambes suivaient les mouvements de son assaillant qui le serrait à tel point qu'il peinait à ramener de l'oxygène à ses poumons. Il eut à peine conscience de ce qui l'entourait, même quand il se sentit allongé sur quelque chose de moelleux. Un lit? Peut-être... mais qui? Était-ce important? Son cerveau semblait avoir décidé de partir en vacances. Rien n'avait plus de sens. Son esprit était complètement noyé dans le noir.

Sa peau nue se hérissa sous la fraîcheur soudaine tandis que les caresses sur son corps rehaussaient cette impression. Une silhouette au-dessus de lui le domina et lui attacha les poignets en hauteur sur le montant du lit, puis le bâillonna. Que se passait-il? Il était totalement dépourvu de ses moyens et à la merci de cet individu sans visage. Un suçon prononcé sur un de ses tétons lui arracha un hoquet de surprise à peine audible. S'il voulait crier, il n'en serait pas capable, c'était le black out complet dans sa tête. Il voyait autour de lui des formes et la personne qui le soumettait à cet instant, mais sans pouvoir leur donner des noms.

Il sentait le chaud, le froid, les fourmillements aussi... juste les réactions physiques, surtout au bas de la taille.

Son corps se cambra à l'intrusion de quelque chose de glacé en lui. Cela s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de reprendre avec des mouvements de ciseaux impatients et plus profonds. Un cri étouffé jaillit de sa gorge quand sa vue fut parsemée d'étincelles, plongeant davantage son cerveau dans le noir. Cela parut satisfaire son ravisseur et ses cuisses s'écartèrent encore plus.

Sa respiration se coinça dans le gosier quand il fut pénétré. La douleur, la brûlure étaient insupportables. Un pitoyable gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il percevait le souffle de l'autre, tandis que leurs corps s'accommodaient au rythme des va-et-vient.

Il avait perdu tous ses repères. Rien ne semblait accrocher son esprit pour le ramener à la réalité. Il eut l'impression que le plafond était lointain, tout comme les coups de bassins presque violents que subissait son intimité. Les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux lorsqu'il sentit son corps se cambrer; l'autre venait de jouir en lui avec un râle d'extase. Cette substance chaude brûlait ses entrailles et le souillait à l'intérieur.

Ses côtes lui faisaient atrocement mal du fait de forcer ses poumons à accumuler plus d'oxygène qu'à l'accoutumée. Une réaction normale lorsqu'on est obligé de respirer par le nez en étant bâillonné. Si seulement son calvaire se limitait à cela... À présent tous les muscles de son corps tiraient affreusement, comme s'il finissait à l'instant une série d'entraînements exhaustifs. Il aurait préféré que ça fût le cas.

Il sentit l'autre se retirer et lui défaire les liens. Ses bras endoloris retombèrent sur le matelas et un drap fut posé sur lui. Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes et ce fut le noir complet.

~oOo~

Genesis se redressa en sueur, le souffle court et les pupilles dilatées. Dehors, les premiers rayons de soleil apparaissaient à l'horizon. L'odeur de la caféine pénétra dans ses narines et il grimaça. Où était-il? Il mit quelques instants à réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre et dans son lit. Les draps étaient en bataille et la lampe de chevet avait encore fini par terre. Ce n'était pas grave, c'était remplaçable.

Soudain, l'effroi le frappa plus vite que l'éclair. La simulation. Sa rencontre avec Reno des Turks. Le baiser. Il baissa son regard sur son corps, il était torse nu, mais qu'en était-il du reste? Il était trop étourdi pour raisonner de façon cohérente.

D'un geste tremblant, il souleva le tissu et un soupir de soulagement détendit ses traits. Il était en caleçon. Un rire nerveux s'échappa de sa gorge. S'il avait passé la nuit seul, qui donc préparait le café?

Il se leva tant bien que mal et remarqua, non sans grande surprise, ses vêtements épars sur le sol. Le moindre mouvement était un supplice et il se demandait comment il avait fait pour se trouver dans un tel état.

Il rejoignit la cuisine et tomba nez à nez avec Angeal et Séphiroth. L'un s'occupait du petit déjeuner et l'autre mettait la table.

\- Pourquoi tant d'honneur?

Il grimaça au propre son de sa voix. On aurait dit celle d'un Cokatolis qui aurait trop forcé sur le piment rouge.

\- T'as une tête à faire peur à un cadavre, Genesis, lui fit remarquer son ami d'enfance.

\- Ah. Normalement, c'est à Séphiroth qu'on réserve ce genre de compliments, Angeal.

Il posa le regard sur le concerné qui semblait amusé par sa petite pique matinale.

\- Dois-je en conclure que tu as encore mal dormi, pour être d'une si charmante humeur?

Genesis ne sut si la question était ironique, mais elle provoqua chez lui des sueurs froides, qui ne passèrent pas inaperçues. Des images assaillirent son esprit: Reno, le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes, la brûlure à l'intérieur de ses entrailles. Tout cela lui fit l'effet d'un éboulement de pierres sur sa tête. Sa respiration était devenue rapide et irrégulière et il sentit son corps se dérober sous son poids. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait à la fin!?

Deux bras le rattrapèrent; la voix d'Angeal lui parut lointaine.

\- Quoi? demanda-t-il d'un ton pâteux.

\- Retourne t'allonger, tu n'es pas en état aujourd'hui.

Sans qu'il pût protester, son ami l'emmenait déjà vers son lit. Il le coucha et le couvrit jusqu'aux épaules.

\- Je dirai à Lazard que tu as besoin de repos.

 _''Si seulement j'en avais...''_

\- Mais Lazard...

Ses paupières devenaient lourdes, trop pour maintenir son regard fixé sur celui d'Angeal.

Celui-ci se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille:

Angeal: Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, je lui parlerais. Dors maintenant.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la chambre.

Quand Genesis se retrouva seul, il laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Il se sentait brisé, abandonné, anéanti psychiquement. Il y avait une sorte de vide, le noir complet concernant les évènements de la veille. Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, le doute et la peur semaient le chaos dans tout son être. Même si ses craintes étaient infondées, l'impression d'être souillé par le baiser du Turk le hantait.

La fatigue émotionnelle prit le dessus et il sombra dans un sommeil qu'il espérait sans rêve.

~oOo~

Séphiroth but une gorgée de son café et porta son regard sur Angeal qui revenait. Il devinait à l'avance la question qui allait lui être posée. Il n'avait guère envie d'aborder le sujet, mais c'était nécessaire.

Le Banoran prit place devant lui et attendit des éclaircissements de sa part.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Que veux-tu vraiment savoir, Angeal?

\- Commence par m'expliquer par quel jeu de circonstances j'ai croisé Reno dans les couloirs, avec un bras dans le plâtre, le nez cassé et quelques fêlures aux côtes?

Séphiroth lui afficha un sourire qui n'avait rien d'innocent.

\- Disons qu'il est tombé sur une certaine personne au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit.

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser plus. Angeal ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir et se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Tu sais ce que tu risques s'il te dénonce?

Il rouvrit les paupières pour soutenir le regard de son supérieur, qui n'avait rien d'accueillant.

Séphiroth: Pas plus que lui s'il la boucle.

Il n'était pas vulgaire d'habitude, mais l'épisode de la veille était encore frais et le mettait facilement en colère. Il ne tolérait pas que quiconque s'en prenne à quelqu'un de son entourage sans en subir les conséquences.

\- Séphiroth...

\- Alors dis-moi: comment aurais-tu réagi si tu surprenais un Turk en train de peloter ton meilleur ami dans le couloir, à quatre heures du matin? Sachant qu'il est devenu un zombie sur pattes depuis sa mission au Wutai?

-Tu es dur avec Genesis.

\- Pardon?

Il rêvait ou Angeal mettait sur son dos l'état de loque humaine de leur compagnon?

\- J'empêche l'autre enflammé des Turks de le violer sur place et c'est moi le responsable de tous ses malheurs?

Au ton menaçant qu'employait l'argenté, le brun sut qu'il avait mal interprété ses mots. Sans pour autant flancher face au regard accusateur de ce dernier, il s'expliqua.

\- Non, Séphiroth. Je disais cela dans le sens qu'il veut atteindre ce que tu as: le respect et l'admiration des autres.

Les traits du Général s'adoucirent, mais une sensation d'amertume envahit son coeur. Genesis avait-il conscience du poids que cela aurait sur ses épaules? Celui de ne jamais faillir, d'être toujours à la hauteur devant les exigences de la compagnie? D'afficher en permanence le masque d'une idéologie inaccessible au commun des mortels... Pourquoi les gens ne pouvaient-ils pas se contenter de ce qu'ils avaient pour être heureux?

\- Il devrait arrêter de penser de cette manière, cela n'aboutira qu'à le conduire à sa perte.

Angeal voulut répliquer, mais l'argenté le coupa:

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais avant de juger mes paroles écoute un peu : je conçois qu'il ne vit que pour ça, mais si je désirais vraiment qu'il en arrive à ce point, crois-tu que je me soucierais de lui comme ça?

Le Banoran secoua la tête et le laissa poursuivre.

\- Je souhaite le revoir tel qu'il était avant: fougueux, arrogant et prêt à me défier à la moindre occasion pour me prouver qu'il est le meilleur.

Un sourire courba les lèvres d'Angeal.

\- Il sera ravi de l'entendre, Séphiroth.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un lui remonte les bretelles. Toi, t'es trop gentil.

Il termina de boire son café et se leva.

\- Je repasse plus tard, Angeal.

Ce dernier acquiesça et lâcha un soupir dépité.

Une fois dans le couloir, Séphiroth ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard en arrière. Il était inquiet pour Genesis. Il ne doutait pas de ses capacités en tant que combattant. Le seul défaut qu'il pouvait lui reprocher, c'était de foncer sans réfléchir à la poursuite d'un rêve qu'il était loin de pouvoir atteindre. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait qu'admirer sa persévérance et souhaiter qu'il devienne chaque jour meilleur.

 _ **to be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour :)

Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de ''In the Wildest Way'', je tiens à vous rassurer que la suite n'est pas abandonnée. Dut à des soucis personnels, j'ai laissé l'écriture de côté pour un temps. je compte bientôt reprendre la correction et la publication des fictions que j'ai en cours.

Merci pour votre patience et vôtre comprehension :)

Je réponds ici à la review laissé par Lou. Pardon d'ailleurs pour le retard de la réponse :/

Lou: Oui, il y a une suite. Je suis en train de relire mes textes en cours pour reprendre mon écriture. Ça risque de prendre un peu de temps pour reprendre mes marques, mais pas de panique, le chapitre final de ''In the Wildest Way'' est bien avancé, mais pas terminé. La fin risque de vous surprendre un peu ;)


End file.
